Made Out of Love
by Marik's girl
Summary: While searching a run down ruins, both Maverick Hunters, Zero and Axl found a girl; Frozen inside a capsule. Who or what is this unknown girl and why does she call X, Megaman?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mega Man X or anything related to it.

**Mega Man X © Capcom  
>Tabitha Anderson and other characters non-Mega Man related © Marik's girl<strong>

**Note:** This is a rewrite of the prologue, I really didn't like the original one that I did; so hopefully this will be better then the first. I wanna try to explain more in this chapter. This is my first Mega Man X story, be kind and review XD

**Made Out of Love**  
><em><strong>Written by: Marik's girl<strong>_

_**Prologue**_  
><em>The Beginning<em>

My name is Tabitha Anderson. I'm seventeen years old… at least that was the age I was before I went into a cryogenic sleep; let's just say that I was asleep for a very long time. The reason why I was stuck in frozen sleep? I wish that I knew; I don't even remember _how _I ended up in the cryogenic chamber in the first place. Maybe someone wanted me to suffer? I did have a few people that disliked me, and I mean _really disliked me_. Or maybe someone put me in there to save me? Or had some other purpose for me? But why send me some 200 years in cryogenic sleep? The only thing that I felt was loneliness. All my friends and family were dead from old age and I was still that young looking seventeen year old teenager. It was a nightmare, something that still continues to haunts me. But I still try to hang on; after all, I have my memories still and I have my new friends that keep me going - although they are not human….maybe I should start from the beginning?

Well, it started when I was found by two Maverick Hunters named Zero and Axl who found me in the cryogenic capsule….

**:::::**

"Man, this place is dark! Isn't there any light?" a red, blue and gray humanoid reploid complained as he searched for some sort of light with his emerald-green eyes. His friend and partner said nothing as they continued onward into the next room; holding a flash light in his white clad robotic hand. HQ had reported a distress signal in an abandoned building. The two reploids were to search and see if there were any survivors in the area… but so far in the search, they found nothing. Everything was destroyed; someone or something had _done_ a number on this place. It was a science laboratory that looked to be out of use for many years. He had seen son dead human bones earlier as they walked through the laboratories smashed office desk and tables; everything was top sided… everything was in a disarray. But whatever had done this, was gone now. That much he was sure of.

The next room that they had walk into though, was a chamber. They saw human remains lying on the floor; but since they were dead for so long, only their skeletons remained. "Whatever happen here, happen a long time ago…" The red reploid muttered to himself as he continued to look around the area. But something caught the red, blue and gray reploids emerald-green eyes. In the corner of the destroyed room; the only thing that looked solid and not broken anywhere was a capsule? He blinked as he walked towards it. "Hay Zero! What's this?" he asked the red reploid as he stood in front of the capsule. The red reploid, known as Zero turned his flash light towards his companion and saw the capsule. Zero raised an eyebrow at what he saw; nothing seemed to be connected to it and it was cover in frost. He knew that no reploid needed to be in a capsule that was kept cold. Zero watched as the other reploid raised his hand and wiped away some of the frost from the top of capsule to reveal a girl - frozen in stasis - from what he could see; the girl had long brown hair framing her face with blonde high-lights; her eyes are closed and she is wearing a breathing mask… she looked peaceful in the state that she was in.

"Axl, what is it?" Zero asked as he walked up to his shocked looking friend. "It's a human girl!" a look of shock went over Zero's face as his violet colored eyes widen with shock. He looked over at the spot that Axl had wiped off and indeed there was a frozen in stasis, asleep. What was a young girl, that looked no older then seventeen trapped in a stasis capsule? Frozen no less? "Zero! Did you find anything?" asked a feminine voice though his intercom. Zero reached his hand to the side of his head as he replied back.

"We found a human girl - frozen in a stasis pod." His reply was a shout. "What!?"

**:::::**

"I still can't believe this! Who would do such a thing?" Alia; a pink reploid asked as she looked at the capsule with worried eyes. Axl who was still looking at the trapped girl in the capsule with a worried look across his face, spoke up. "Do you think that she is alive?" he asked with concern in his voice. Alia shook her head. "I have no idea." She then frowned. "I don't think that it's likely though. I think it would be impossible that she is alive…" she said slowly as she looked at Axl; she then noticed connections in the back. And her sky blue eyes lit up. "But I might be able to find out if she is alive or not." She said more to herself then anything. Axl blinked, while Zero stayed silent as they both watched Alia hook some up some wires in the back on the capsule; she then went over to the computer which has a huge screen and began to type something into the computer key pad. The screen then lit up with lines moving up and down and they could hear beeping. "There! She's alive!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Really?" Axl said with excitement. "But… how can she be alive if she frozen?" He asked as he looked back at the girl's face. "It's not water that she is frozen in; she is in cryogenic stasis. It's keeping her alive and the same way she looked when she was first put in. She looks like a teenager here; but she might be really old."

"I thought that cryogenic stasis was band?" said Zero with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Alia. She nodded. "It is, but she could have been put in stasis _before _it was banded one-hundred and fifty-years-ago." She replied. "But the reason why she put in there in the first place… I wouldn't know. It's a mystery." She said as she looked at Zero with a frown on her face. "Can she be awaken?" Asked Zero. Alia shook her head. "I'm not so sure… I'm not even sure if it's a good idea to even try."

"Why's that?" Question Axl as puzzlement went across his face. "It could kill her; and I'm not sure that I can even wake her…" She said softly. "But I can try to find some information about it. Maybe she can wake up and not die if we do research on it?" Zero nodded. "I see, inform me with the details when you have it; I'm sure X will want to know as well." Alia nodded at Zero's words.

"Of course!"

**:::::**

{ Later That Night }

At night, no one was around the room where the girl was in cryogenic sleep. All you could hear was the soft beeping of her heart rate; then something happen. The buttons on the side of the capsule began to glow; the frozen looking water began to melt into a blue liquid and slowly drain from the girl's body; the hatch began to open on its own, while frozen stream shot forth from the capsule; clouding the machine and the room…

**To be continued…**

This took me about half a day to write/type down. I detailed it a bit more and I hope its better then the last chapter… -_-; Anyways, please review XD OH! I will start rewriting the second chapter soon. Just thought I would upload this first. Tell me if there are any mistakes… I'm sure that there are… stupid brain!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mega Man X or anything related to it.

**Mega Man X © Capcom  
>Tabitha Anderson and other characters non-Mega Man related © Marik's girl<strong>

**Note: **It's been a year since I've updated (this isn't really an update… more like a re-write of this chapter XD) But I should be able to have more of an idea where to go from here. :D (I hope….)

**Thanks to:** Forgot my name, Ninerfan, Adam, Fluffy1984, GrimMoody, J, jasmin334980

**Chapter One**  
><em><strong>She's Alive Again<strong>_

_**Written by: Marik's girl**_

"What's going on? The alarm is going off!"

"I don't know… the stasis capsule! Rush to the main computer room!"

"Right!"

Zero, Axl, Alia and a blue reploid rushed to the main computer room; they stopped when they saw frozen stream coming from the computer room. They looked inside and saw that the stasis capsule's hatch was open, but because of the frozen stream in the room, they could hardly see. "What in the world?" Stated the blue reploid as he stared in shock at what he was seeing. Then the four reploids saw a pair fair skin bare feet standing on the floor as the steam began to slowly vanish. The feet were connected to a pair of slim tone legs, a small waist and a B-cup chest, slim wrist and small hands; thin shoulders and a slender neck. Shoulder length wet brown hair with blonde high-lights that dropped liquid droplets onto the floor. A heart-shaped face… it was the girl from the stasis capsule! Her white tank top and short-shorts stuck to her like a second skin, due to all the blue liquid that was now on the floor. She is covering her closed eyes with her hands.

"Owe… the light hurts my eyes." She muttered in a soft voice; even though her throat was a bit scratchy. 'My throat hurts.' She thought with a groan. What had hit her? "Hay! It's that girl!" Said Axl with surprise in his voice. She turned her head, hearing his voice and slowly removed her hands and open her beautiful blue-green eyes. 'Her eyes… they are so beautiful…' thought Alia as she stared at the human girl. The teenage girl blinked as she looked straight at Axl. He appeared to look like a teenage boy with armor. His helmet is red, a dark blue and a bit of white and golden yellow. From the topside of his helmet looks like an upside down 'A' and in the middle of the helmet is a circular camera-like lens. He also has another similar like camera-like lens in the center of his chest armor; his shoulder guards are pointed, they are dark blue with a red line going down the middle. The same pattern was on his knee high boots, only he has two small booster like compartments on each side. His arms, legs and abdomen are grey; his hands are white, like gloves. His upper back has two long white 'wings'. His face is light skinned with an X-shape scar in the middle of his face… like someone had cut him there. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green color and he has auburn hair that spouts outwards from under his helmet. She also saw a pair of twin guns in his hand.

With all that armor and those guns, she didn't think that he was some 'innocent' looking teenager. Even with his childlike face.

Next to him, was another boy; who looked a bit older. He was also in armor, but it was high-lighted with golden yellow; his helmet was pointed upwards and in the middle was a triangular blue crystal. Most of his body was covered in either red, black, grey, white and golden yellow; on his shoulder guards are the letter 'Z' written in golden yellow. Going out of his helmet at the middle, was his long golden blonde hair that was tied in an ponytail and it reached to his ankles. He is wearing knee-high red boots with a white tip. Just like Axl; his skin is light, but he had a more serious look to him and his eyes are a cold purple color. In his white gloved right hand looked like a saber sword, it glowed white in the middle and light blue on the outside. It reminded her of a light saber from Star Wars - only cooler. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves. She also noticed the way that he was looking at her was cold and emotionless… but she had a feeling that he went through something hard and harsh to make him look that way.

Next to him was a young women dressed in pink and white armor with a head set on her head; long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, bright sky blue eyes. She is also wearing a pair of white gloves. Then the girl's blue-green landed on the last one and her eyes locked with emerald-green… and she froze on the spot. 'I – I know him!' she thought with surprise; but he looked different… for one thing he wasn't as _short_ as she remember him being. He looked like he was taller then her; she was only 5' 5" and he looked around 5' 7" in height. She also noticed that he had more blue armor then before; even his helmet had changed. It now had a red crystal in the middle of the helmet. She then noticed that his eye color was not that bright sky blue color that she was so used to seeing - she was so shocked that she didn't notice that the color was different.

'Why are his eyes green?' she thought to herself as she stared at the blue reploid. "Megaman?" As those words past her lips, her eyes rolled back; the blue reploid rushed to her and caught in his arms before she fell onto the ground. She had fainted; he moved his other arm under her legs and lifted her up to his chest, her head lying on his chest. "X, do you know her?" X; the blue reploid shook his head as he stared at the mysterious girl in his arm. "Did she just call you Megaman?" asked Alia with surprise in her voice. He then looked at the rest of his friends in the room. "I've never met this girl before…" X said with worry as he continued to look at the unconscious girl in his arms.

:::::

"_Dr. Light, what are you working on?" Question a young girl of twelve. She was in her school uniform; a white short sleeve blouse tucked into a knee length ruffled skirt, a black string tie; black pantyhose with black dress shoes_. _Her hair was short and reached the nap of her neck and her bangs are parted in the middle. Her large eyes are a pretty blue-green color that is rare. The only other person that he had seen with that eye color was her father. "Ah! Young lady." He said with a smile on his aged face. "I'm working on a humanoid." She looked at the elder man. He wasn't very tall, maybe 4' 9" but he was taller then she was; she was only 4' 7" in height, but she was still young and growing. He has light colored skin, but not pale looking. A white beard and short white hair. His eyes are a light blue color. His outfit is a white lab coat, a white button down shirt, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. "You mean like a robot?" She asked her father's friend. He nodded at the young girl. "Yes! But I'm making him look more human." The little girl "Aww" ed as she heard this. She then looked over at the lab table and saw the robot boy. She wasn't sure how tall he was because he was lying down, but he seemed shorter then her. Maybe 4' 6"? She wasn't too sure though… as she looked at him; she saw that he has short messy brown hair; she couldn't tell what his eye color was because his eyes were closed. His skin was a little darker then the doctors, but was still fairly light. His outfit is a blue tee shirt and blue shorts, with knee high blue boots._

"_I was just about to activate him. Hopefully all the bugs are fixed… unlike the first one." He said as he picked up a small controller with a red button on it. He then pressed it. She watched as the eyes of the robot boy open and she saw the most beautiful bright sky blue eyes that she had ever seen. The robot boy sat up and looked at the doctor. "Hello." He said in a cheerful tone of voice. "My name is Rock." He said with a smile. "Are you my father?" he asked the doctor. Dr. Light smiled. "Something like that." He then motion towards the little girl. "Rock, this is Tabitha Anderson; Tabitha, this is Rock. I hope the two of you will become good friends." He said with a smile on his face. Tabitha Anderson blushed a slight pink at the bright smile on Rock's face._

_She didn't know it then, but she and Rock would become the best of friends… one of her true friends that she ever had._

:::::

Tabitha slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She found herself on a bed with blankets covering her, a soft pillow underneath her head. 'Why was I dreaming of Megaman?' The teenager wondered as she slowly sat up in the bed, letting the covers slid down to her waist. She then noticed the same blue robot that looked so much like Megaman and at the same time he didn't. She narrowed her eyes. "Megaman?" She asked, not sure if he was really Megaman or not. X shook his head. "I'm sorry; you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is X." He said softly as he looked at her with his kind emerald-green eyes. She blinked once, then twice and then let out a sigh. 'I guess that explains it… but why does he remind me so much of Megaman? I don't even know why I mistaken the two. This X guy is taller, has more armor on and his voice his in no way childish… but he still has that gentle look in his eyes…' she thought. X continued to look at her and frowned when he saw a faraway look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern and she blinked when she heard his voice and looked up at him. "I'm sorry; I was lost in my thoughts. I'm fine." She said with a smile on her face.

"You just look like someone that I know." She said softly. "You would look like his twin if it weren't for the height and the color of your eyes." She explained. "Am I shorter?" He asked and smiled when he saw her giggle. She shook her head. "No; not even close. He was the short one." She said with a soft laugh. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you some questions…" He said and she nodded her head in agreement. "It's fine, ask away."

"Do you know why you were in that stasis capsule?"

"Capsule?" She asked; confusion crossed her face. 'That thing I woke up in?' She then shook her head. "I'm not really sure. At least I don't remember going into the capsule…" She said softly as she looked down at her hands. "My friends found you in an underground ruins; frozen in the cryogenic stasis capsule." X explained. Her eyes widen. "Frozen!?" He nodded. "Twenty-four hours ago, he received a distress call. We didn't know what kind though; all that we were told that might be survivors. I was told that there was an underground lab or at least it was a lab at one time. It's in ruins now. We really can't tell what happen, but they found you in the stasis capsule, asleep." He saw a worried look go across her face and he had a feeling that she had no idea what was going on. She frowned. "I don't remember being in a lab…" She said slowly.

This was just plain confusing! Why was she in an underground lab in the first place? It made no sense to her! All that she remember was walking home and then darkness… then something dawn on her and she didn't know why the thought even crossed her mind. "What day is it?" She asked softly as she looked at him. "June 10th, 22xx A.D. Why?" He question as he frowned at the teenager. "22xx A.D.!?" Her eyes widen and she turned a deathly pale color; like she had seen a ghost or something. "Please tell me this is some sick joke." She pleaded as she stared into his eyes with her worried ones. His frowned deepened at her words. 'What is she talking about…' "I assure you, this is no joke." The paleness in her face didn't go away and she looked scared. She grabbed her head with her hands as she shook her head. 'Something is wrong! I can't possibly be in the future! Today should be June 10th in the year 2000!'

"It can't be true! The year should be 2000!" she whispered to herself, but loud enough for him to hear. He blinked at her. Now X was the one that was confused. Did she just say the year should be 2000…? But if that is true, that would make the teenage girl over 200-years-old. Something that was unheard of. They had band cryogenic stasis over one-hundred and fifty-years-ago. If it was true what she said; then she was in frozen sleep fifty years before they banned it. He had never even heard of humans being in frozen sleep that long; maybe fifty years the most, but two-hundred? And the fact that she didn't know how she ended up in stasis in the first place was a mystery in its self. Was this girl really important that she was in stasis for over two-hundred years? But X was not able to ask her about it any further because she fell back on her pillow and fainted; again.

He went over to her and checked to see if she was alright and left out a sigh of relief. She was fine. "I better tell Zero and Alia what is going on. But before he left, he told the nurse that she had fainted again…

:::::

By the time she had woken again; many hours have past. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her temples. 'I fainted again.' She scowled. Why was she fainting all the time? She never fainted! She muttered a curse word as she moved the thin covers from her body. 'Must have been what he had told me…' she thought with a frown on her face. She placed her bare feet on the floor and stood up. 'I have to get out of this place… whatever this place is.' She thought as she walked towards the open door. She was glad that the lights were out in the room and down the hallway. It would be easier for her to escape from this place. With that, she sneaked out of the room and stood in the shadows; something that she was familiar with.

:::::

"What were you able to find out?" Zero asked; his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his friend. X shook his head. "Not much." He replied. "It seems that she has no idea how she ended up in the stasis capsule." Zero gave him a look. "Are you sure that she isn't lying?" He asked. "I'm not too sure… but I think that she was telling the truth. But she told me something odd…"

"Like what?" Asked Alia. "She asked me what the date was; I told her the date and the year and she turned pale." X replied softly. "Pale?" Zero, Axl and Alia said all at once. Clearly confused at what X had just said. He nodded. "She also told me that the year should be 2000… not 22xx. That is what is making me confused. If it is true, then she has been in stasis for over two-hundred years!" Axl frowned at X words. "But why would she say that?" he question as he looked at his friend. "I was going to ask her why, but she fainted before I could ask." He explained. "But there's more; she called me Megaman again. I explained that I was not this Megaman character, she then told me that I look at lot like someone that she knew-" X was interrupted when a female reploid with a nurses cap came rushing in. "X!"

"What it is?" He asked and saw the worried look on her face. "The human girl! She's gone!" She cried out in panic.

"What!?"

**:::::**

Everything was different… so different that she was starting to believe what X had told her. The buildings were different; she saw streets in the sky as well as flying cars and hover bikes. It really looked like she was in the future. But how she ended up in the future in the first place? That's what confused her. She looked around and saw reploids and humans alike, walking around the area… and she felt lost among them. She then saw a stand and rushed over to it. Newspapers! She rushed forward and saw the papers in a glass case - even in the case she was able to look at the date and the year.

"June 10th, 22xx A.D." She frowned. "I must be either having a really bad nightmare or I'm really am in the future…" She really hoped that this was a nightmare and that she would wake up from it at any moment. But with her luck, she had a feeling that this was real and this was no nightmare or dream that she was in.

**:::::**

'What could she be thinking?' X thought as he, Zero and Axl split up to look for the human girl. The fact that she was even _able _to get out of HQ was a mystery in itself. HQ was highly guarded and only a very skilled person could bypass all their security. The only reason why someone found out that she was missing was because of the nurse that went to check up on her. But what puzzled him was her statement that she had told him before she had run away from HQ. 'Could she really be from the past? If so… why was she in that stasis capsule?' Clearly, the girl knew nothing about how she ended up in the stasis capsule; you could see it in her face. She was so shocked by it - she looked like she had seen a ghost. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about such things; he had to find the girl. After he knew that she was safe, then he would ask questions.

He looked up ahead and saw the girl and an animal type reploid; his blaster aimed at the girl. X's eyes widen.

"STOP!"

_**End Chapter One**_

Well I changed the ending part here in chapter one Xp I must give a special thanks to jasmin334980; you gave me the idea for my next chapter XD Thank you so much. Now… to just write it down….

**Pages:** 5  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,139


End file.
